


Tuesday

by LowBlodSugar



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowBlodSugar/pseuds/LowBlodSugar





	Tuesday

白敬亭原来是没有泡澡的习惯的。  
他总觉得，大老爷们儿嘛，冲冲得了，有放水的那个时间都冲完出来了，弄那么精致怪不习惯的。

可是刘昊然喜欢泡澡。  
他的小男朋友是个很有偶像包袱的人，哪怕大多数时间他那张过分英俊的脸都被藏在头盔里。但是，只要今天有需要“抛头露面”的场合，他就一定要确保自己不水肿。

“泡澡可以让身体里的水分蒸发出去，而且可以放松身体。”

所以现在白敬亭就在刘昊然家的那个大浴缸里。  
十分注重生活质量的刘昊然，家里不光有大浴缸，还有各种泡泡浴沐浴露，精油，甚至还有陪他泡澡小鸭子……  
白敬亭让小鸭子游着，然后向下滑，用泡泡把自己埋起来。

是的，放松身体。  
他想起刚刚直播里弯道超车的那一幕，努力长吸一口气，又缓缓吐出来。

门响了。

刘昊然推门进来的时候就看见这样一幕——

他白净净的男朋友因为水蒸气的热量脸蛋红扑扑的，眼神里一分期待一分疑虑，在看清他的瞬间卸下所有防备。  
白敬亭有轻度近视，隔着水雾看人，总给人一种深情不悔的感觉。

刘昊然被卫生间里的热气一下子催的血气上涌，走过去的同时就脱了短袖，然后俯下身捏起白敬亭的下巴吻了上去。

白敬亭顺从地抬起头，刘昊然想去搂他，可白敬亭全身都滑溜溜的，他使不上力气，只能顺着深吻慢慢跪在地上。

他不打算循序渐进，一开始就启用了最猛烈的攻势，白敬亭的双手攀上他，在他身上各处摸索。  
“有没有……”  
他还想说话，可是刘昊然不让，他用舌头把白敬亭的嘴堵了个严实，舌尖往他口腔的最深处刺去，来不及吞咽的口水顺着白敬亭的嘴角流出来挂在下巴上，水亮亮的，格外招人。

白敬亭说不出话，问不到答案，双手只能更细密地在他上身摸索。刘昊然被他摸得全身着火，一把抓住他的双手放到自己已经高高隆起的裆部。

“没受伤，”他喘着粗气起身，“只有这儿，你来救救它。”  
他说着把下半身挺送到白敬亭面前，白敬亭把他的运动裤连着内裤一起扒下来，已经高涨的性器弹出来，张牙舞抓的对着他。

“每次都这样，”白敬亭似是抱怨，他的嘴唇已经被吸肿了，现在贴在紫色阴茎上，刘昊然根本忍不住，把龟头直接顶进他嘴里。

“每次，”他挺动几下腰身，腰身贪恋又恶狠狠地看着白敬亭汗湿的额头，“每次比赛，我都会觉得是身下是你，你知道吗……”  
他退出白敬亭的口腔，踏入浴缸，长腿一伸，从后面把白敬亭整个箍在怀里。

“奖杯在客厅，”他吻着白敬亭的肩膀，一手就着水的润滑刺入白敬亭身后，“我先拿我的奖励。”

白敬亭闭着眼睛，微仰着头，急促地喘息着，  
“有没有受伤？”  
他顽固地还是要听到答案。

刘昊然含住他的耳垂，把湿热的呼吸全部贴在他的皮肤上，“没有，放心。”

白敬亭身后含着他的两根手指，身上各处敏感点又不停被轻触抚摸，情动难耐，可嘴里说出来的话却完全是另外一回事儿，  
“弯道前速度过快漂出去角度太大，那一下撞击已经在可承受范围临界值……”

刘昊然理亏，不敢答话，只能用点儿作弊的小手段，又加进去一根手指，还屈起指节在他要命的那一点上刮蹭。

白敬亭脖颈后仰，溢出一声好听的呻吟。

“你下次……不行！”

刘昊然抽出手指，拿自己的阴茎顶在一张一合的后穴，哄骗似的，  
“好，不行。”

他发了狠地按住白敬亭的腰身，一下贯穿到底，白敬亭被他这一下顶的叫都叫不出声，后穴里满涨又酸麻，刘昊然还没从场上狂热兴奋的状态里完全平复，操弄他的动作也顾不得怜惜。

“你跟我说的第一句话就是‘不行’，”刘昊然贴着他的耳边，“怎么不行？”  
他把阴茎楔在白敬亭体内，抵住那一个小突起戳弄，  
“是这样不行？”  
然后又把白敬亭拦腰拎起，后穴发出挽留的“啵”的一声，  
“还是这样不行？”

白敬亭被他这一通神经病的操作折磨的毫无脾气，他全身泛红，情欲使他腰酸腿软，几乎没法在浴缸里坐的住。  
他咬着牙瞪刘昊然，  
“你操不操？”

刘昊然知道自己正在撬开白敬亭，他冷静的外表会因为自己而支离破碎。  
他自己也憋的难受，没再多话地把自己顶进去，然后让白敬亭转了个身面对自己。

后穴被这一下搅的天翻地覆，白敬亭跪在浴缸里，扶着他的肩膀，无力地承受着刘昊然。  
他觉得膝盖疼，不舒服的动了动，体贴的爱人就把他抱起来，让他干脆坐在自己身上。  
这样进的更深了，刘昊然去摸他的腰腹，  
“操到你里面了没有？嗯？”

白敬亭无力答话，胸膛下意识地向前。  
刘昊然含住在他面前乱晃的乳尖，吸奶般的使劲儿嘬弄，他把整个乳晕都包裹进嘴唇，牙齿在娇嫩的尖儿上磨蹭。

另一侧的乳尖没人照顾，痒的紧，白敬亭想上手去揉，被刘昊然“啪”的一下把手打开。  
他拿手做了个小罩子，把那一侧乳尖罩在里面，谁也不许碰。偏偏白敬亭上下动作着，那里还总会轻轻擦过刘昊然的掌心。  
更痒。

“刘……昊然……”他想警告他，可是声音又软又抖，没有丝毫威慑作用。

刘昊然抬起头，露出小虎牙的恶魔微笑，拿开罩着他乳尖的手，轻轻对着那一侧吹气。

那小小、红红的一个尖儿，慢慢地涨起来一点，白敬亭薅住刘昊然的头发瞪他。

“怎么了？”刘昊然轻声又无辜。

白敬亭只能投降，  
“吸一下，像……嗯……那边一样。”

刘昊然于是大力地叼起这一侧已经热到发涨的乳尖，白敬亭在那一瞬间腰眼一酸，射了出来。

刘昊然就着一阵紧缩的内壁冲刺，在白敬亭高潮的尾声加入了他。

 

“一比完赛回来就折腾我，”他靠回刘昊然的身上，懒洋洋地说。  
“我比赛的时候都想的是你，”刘昊然双臂环绕着他，轻吻抚摸着。  
“方向盘，”他揪了揪已经红肿的乳头，“转向器，”肩膀，“加速翼，”双臂，“刹车，”肋骨，“换挡，”大腿，“油门，”阴茎……  
“座椅。”后穴。

“跟你说过什么，”白敬亭不吃他这套，“转向前速度控制……”  
“是是是我知道，”刘昊然认起错来毫不含糊，“那是场上一时情急……”  
“那也不行！”白敬亭撑起身子，准备说教。

刘昊然打量着面前赤身裸体的青年，想起他们第一次见面的时候，白敬亭也是这副表情跟他说“不行”的。

那时他打算给战车升级配置进行改造，在一项加速与安全的重置参数上无法与他的科研团队达成一致，最终只能双方一起去厂商总部开会。

白敬亭作为厂商科研部门的高级技术人员参会，在刘昊然侃侃而谈一番之后第一个发声。

“不行。”

他姿态丝毫不显急躁，修长指间悠悠转着笔，语调却相当掷地有声。满场的银头发老头听他一个年轻人打头开口，竟然也都没有人发表异议。

“安全系数并不……”刘昊然还试图争辩。

“按你的说法，”白敬亭起身，走到屏幕面前，“舍弃一部分保护去拼最大速度，”白敬亭说完，像是自己说了个大笑话一样讥笑一声，“根本用不着算什么成功率，你只要上了场，下来的就是一堆焦土。”

刘昊然新出茅庐，刚为战队摘得上一赛季冠军，此刻却完完全全感觉到自己只是一个被看轻的毛头小子。  
他咬咬牙，“那是我的个人……”

“你只要上了场，身后站着的就不是你一个人，”白敬亭站在他面前，微微抬头，“先不说你的战队人员，你身后支持着你的是多么庞大的资本力量，你知道吗？你想以自己的命去拼，我没意见，你的车上带着我们公司的logo 和你俱乐部的标，我们的名誉损毁，也只跟你个人有关？”

他语气听上去毫无波澜，甚至让人觉得，他感到这很无聊，很浪费时间。

“小朋友，别天真了。”

他是用中文说的，在场大部分人听不懂。  
算是他留给刘昊然的一点情面。

他的白衬衫微透，下面纤细劲瘦的腰肢在投影仪蓝色灯光下一览无余。

刘昊然头脑发热，根本没听清他后面说了什么。  
等他浑浑噩噩回到俱乐部，满脑子只剩了那一截儿白嫩的腰身。

 

白敬亭当日以为自己是解决了一个麻烦，却没想到后面跟来的是个巨大的麻烦。  
一米八五那么大的麻烦。

刘昊然追人套路要多俗气有多俗气，买花买衣服买车，请吃饭请电影，上下班接送。  
白敬亭躲无可躲，那辆嚣张跋扈的Centenario不等到白敬亭上车不罢休，白敬亭要是敢装作没看到，刘昊然就敢开着他瞩目的高配赛车以10迈的速度跟在他身后遛大街。

白敬亭骂他，他还振振有词，  
“你又不是不喜欢我，你跟我回趟家怎么了？吃顿饭怎么了？睡个觉怎么了？”

白敬亭撑了六个月——简直拿出了他毕生功力——终于要妥协了，刘昊然喜出望外请他去看自己的比赛。

那天白敬亭坐在看台上，浑身血液冰凉地看着刘昊然被人从变成一堆废铁的赛车里抬出来，直接抬进了ICU。

白敬亭不知道他自己怎么回的家。  
他回过神的时候已经在刘昊然的卧室里了。  
他把自己埋在刘昊然的赛车服上，在他屋里等了半个多月。

等刘昊然终于出院回到家，接他的就是一个双眼布满红血丝、不修边幅、瘦到干瘪的白敬亭。

那晚他们做爱，刘昊然胳膊还吊着不方便，白敬亭主动坐在他身上，双手扶着他的肩膀，凶狠又艳丽，  
“刘昊然，你给我听好，”他外强中干，深深地看着面前的年轻男人，神色狠戾却满脸泪痕，“你赢了，我在家等着给你庆功，你输了，我在家等着听你检讨，你、你……”  
他抖的厉害，后穴使劲儿绞住刘昊然的阴茎，刘昊然想用完好的胳膊去抱他却被躲开。  
“你要是死了，”他带着哭腔感受刘昊然在他的体内，“就在场上等着，我一定去给你收尸。”  
他把头埋在刘昊然肩膀，一口咬住面前的皮肉，  
“别让我再看你那副样子，刘昊然，我受不了，我受不了！”

刘昊然在他体内注入一股一股的精液，他射之前想撤出来，白敬亭不让。  
他就这样在他爱人肩头嘶吼着哭了出来。

打那之后，白敬亭没再去现场看过刘昊然的比赛。  
他说到做到，刘昊然但凡有比赛，就一定会在刘昊然家等他。

而刘昊然每次从赛场上下来，肾上腺素飙高的状态一定会维持到他把自己埋进白敬亭身体里才停止。

“嗯……”白敬亭感觉到刘昊然的阴茎又有挺立的趋势，他伸出手在泡泡里握住，惩罚似的捏了捏，“知道错？”

刘昊然讨好地吻他，“知道知道。”

白敬亭知道他表面功夫做得好，这个当下也懒得跟他认真计较，他搂住刘昊然的脖子主动献吻，拿又痒又疼的乳头在他胸膛上磨蹭，  
“再做一次。”

这刘昊然当然不会不同意，他捧着白敬亭肉肉的屁股使劲儿捏了一把，  
“水凉了，我们去……”

白敬亭一把打开水塞，“等会儿再去。”

身体达到水分饱和状态的白敬亭软嘟嘟的，刘昊然往后探了探，刚刚开拓过的小穴松软着，穴口除了泡泡沐浴露以外还有他的一点儿精液，轻易就接纳了他。

白敬亭对情欲向来诚实，他揽住刘昊然的脖子，  
“直接进来。”

刘昊然如他所愿，同时舌尖在他胸前划出一道水痕。  
白敬亭的阴茎在刘昊然小腹磨蹭，他想去摸，刘昊然却压住他的手，  
“把你操射，灌满你里面，你那样特别好看……”

白敬亭彻底把自己交了出去。

被爱的人玩弄是会成瘾的，刘昊然完全地掌控了他。  
他迷迷糊糊地不知道自己都说了什么，大概是求他吸自己，求他快一点，求他重一点。  
求他和自己合为一体，带自己在目眩神迷的空气波中冲向巅峰。

这使他感到绝对的拥有。  
他拥有刘昊然。

他的小男朋友是这项疾驰运动中世界瞩目的英雄，他与有荣焉。  
即使这危险。  
有可能丧命的那种危险。

他搂住刘昊然的头，小声且脆弱，  
“操射我，昊然，用力。”

 

夜幕降临。

刘昊然和白敬亭躺回床上。

白敬亭捏着刘昊然的胳膊，那里还有一道没消下去的疤痕，触目惊心。  
刘昊然吻吻他的额头。

“白白，我不会有事的。”  
他如此这样保证着。

白敬亭笑笑，颇有几分不以为意。  
“你说的时候……”

“我说的是真的，”刘昊然把他的额发拨开，虽是笑着，神情却认真，  
“是真的。”  
“以前……没个拴着我的，我只想着飞，如今有你了，不会再那么莽撞冒失的。”  
“白白，为了你，我不会再有事了。”

白敬亭看着面前的小少年。

“再说，”刘昊然翻了个身，仰躺着，“我还要等你退休，我俩去过老头子的生活呢。吃饭逛街旅游晒太阳，还有……带孙子。”  
白敬亭送他一记白眼，不知道一个二十岁大好青年为啥这么热衷展望老年生活，“自己生去吧。”

刘昊然两条胳膊两条腿都扒住他耍无赖，  
“你搬过来吧白白，咱们……方便造小人儿。”

 

你是我踩下油门那一刻唯一的信念，也是我此生唯一值得用尽全力的终点线。  
你在这儿等我，我就既有来处，亦有归途。


End file.
